mitos y leyendas
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: tres jovenes ajenos entre si corren por un mismo miedo.. extrañas personas les persiguen.. pero no tan extrañas como los sucesos que ocurren en aquel extraño bosque donde han ido a parar
1. Chapter 1

antes de comenzar.. quisiera avisar que esta historia no es de mi propiedad.. la hizo un amigo mio, PENNYWISE (o penny para algunos.. y no.. no es el payaso ¬¬ .. solo le gusta ese nombre) todos sus comentarios o lo que gusten decirle.. con gusto ustedes comenten o manden MP y yo le hago llegar a el sus mensajes..  
>ahora si.. la historia n.n<p>

* * *

><p>"la cabaña"<br>Entraron 3 personas corriendo en el bosque, todavía no podían creer lo que había sucedido, de estar tranquilos disfrutando del día totalmente normal a ser perseguidos por personas que no conocían, pero no podían darse el lujo de detenerse a pensar, solo bajaron del carro y corrieron hacia el bosque, estaba obscureciendo y María pensó "tal vez podríamos utilizarla noche para escondernos y no ser encontrados" pero no se animo a decir nada solo seguía corriendo siguiendo a ese extraño que los estaba guiando cada vez más adentro del bosque, los arboles cada vez se cerraban mas y se perdía la visibilidad debido a que los arboles eran muy altos y cerrados así que no dejaban entrar mucho la poca luz que aun había en el cielo, llevaban más o menos 20 minutos adentrándose en el bosque ya no se oía nada, no había ningún ruido de los que los estaban siguiendo entonces María se detuvo y le dijo a los otros dos  
>- Ya basta... ya hemos corrido suficiente... necesito recuperar el aire... – hablaba pausadamente intentando recuperar el aliento, pero antes de continuar se calmo un poco, tomo bastante aire y continuo más calmada mente<br>-Está bien ya no se oye que nadie nos venga siguiendo. -Miro a la muchacha que estaba de lado izquierdo de ella era una muchacha joven flaca un poco baja, de pelo dorado y enchinado, llevaba una diadema en el pelo detrás de un tupe, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros tenía unos ojos pequeños de color azul-verdoso llevaba una blusa rosa y unos jeans casi nuevos, y le pregunto  
>- Y tu ¿Quién eres? - la muchacha que aun intentaba recobrar el aliento la miro de manera examinadora (con cara de miedo) espero un momento y luego contesto<br>- Está bien, mi nombre es Alicia. ¿Quién eres tú? - pero no contesto, María era una joven alta de pelo castaño enchinado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era flaca de piernas largas y fuertes tenía los ojos pequeños color azul un poco claros mejillas rosadas llevaba una blusa rosa y unos jeans azul claro, llevaba un collar de perlas blancas, en cambio María miro al extraño y le hiso la misma pregunta, pero sin dar tiempo a una respuesta Alicia agrego un poco alterada  
>-oye, yo te respondí y me merezco una respuesta, ¿quién eres tú? - a lo que María agrego<br>- está bien, mi nombre es María ahora quisiera saber... - ambas voltearon hacia el joven que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra  
>- ¿quién eres tú?, ¿por qué nos están siguiendo? y ¿hacia dónde nos llevas? - entonces Alicia se le quedo mirando con cara de duda y le pregunto - ¿por qué crees que el va a saber algo de lo que pasa aquí? ¿Acaso ya lo conocías?<br>- a lo que María contesto - de nosotros 3 él es el único que ha mantenido toda la calma y además si logramos perderlos es porque nos dejaron ir, no sé si lo notaste pero no hicieron mucho esfuerzo en seguirnos por este bosque, justo cuando nos lo encontramos a él - Alicia volteo a verlo pero él seguía dándoles la espalda parecía que ni siquiera les prestaba atención, como si estuviera él solo.

Paso un rato y todos permanecieron en silencio solo de vez en cuando Alicia y María intercambiaban miradas de descontento hasta que al final el extraño volteo era de mediana estatura era de pelo corto castaño obscuro de ojos café medio claros, llevaba unos jeans azul obscuros y una camisa roja con un chaleco gris y un reloj en la muñeca izquierda las miro y con voz clara dijo  
>- No podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que seguir avanzando - se dio la media vuelta Y agrego<br>- si quieren pueden decirme Bob entonces empezó a caminar, Alicia lo siguió casi inmediatamente pero María sintió un gran escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la espalda, medio volteo hacia atrás pero en el momento Bob le dijo  
>- vámonos - ella lo miro y le dijo - espera... acabo de sentir un escalofrió, una sensación como si alguien nos estuviera viendo y examino el camino por el que habían venido pero no alcanzo a distinguir nada, Solo arboles con sus grandes ramas extendidas, además no podía distinguir mucho, por el hecho de que había obscurecido y estaba empezando a formarse neblina que no tardo en rodearlos, al no alcanzar a ver nada solo volvió hacia donde estaban los demás y los siguió, llevaban caminando un rato y no tardo mucho para que la neblina los cubriera casi por completo hasta el punto en el que casi no podían ni verse a mas de 5 centímetros de distancia. Alicia que estaba temblando dijo,<br>- está empezando a hacer un poco de frio, hay que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, ¿no creen? además ya estoy cansada quiero dormir un poco - Bob le contesto  
>- está bien aquí cerca hay una pequeña cabaña podemos usarla para pasar la noche ¿si quieren? - a lo que Alicia le contesto<br>- si - pero María dijo  
>- y tu ¿cómo sabes que hay una cabaña por aquí cerca? ¿Acaso lo que sospechaba era cierto y tu estas involucrado en esto? pero Bob no contesto nada y solo siguió caminando, entonces María lo tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que la viera directo a la cara y le dijo<br>- ya está bien ¿no? es hora de que nos digas ¿qué es lo que sabes y como es que estas involucrado en esto? - Bob la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo  
>- está bien les contestare todo lo que quieran - pero María agrego,<br>- sí pero puedes contestar de camino a la cabaña - y siguieron caminando mientras iban de camino María le pregunto  
>- ¿qué es lo que quieren los que nos seguían? - y el dijo<br>– ellos querían que nosotros entráramos en este bosque - ella dijo  
>- pero ¿por qué? y ¿de en donde los conoces? – y el contesto<br>- es que yo... - pero fue callado por un sonido raro, los dos voltearon atrás pero no vieron nada, María recorrió con la mirada todo lo que podía ver pero no era mucho, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Bob hablo primero  
>- ¿en donde esta Alicia? - era cierto, volvió a ver hacia atrás y no vio nada, ni siquiera a Alicia, no se había percatado de que no estaba con ellos, por eso no hacia ninguna pregunta ni comentario, se preguntaba que le habrá pasado con ella de repente escucharon otro ruido este había sido muy cercano, casi pegado a ellos María se exalto, el corazón le latía muy fuerte y rápido, que estaba pasando, en donde estará Alicia, decremento volvió a sentir escalofríos y esa sensación de que alguien los observaba pero no pudo decir nada, solo se escuchaba el susurrar de los árboles y el viento chocando contra ellos María extendió un pie hacia atrás para salir corriendo pero cuando se estaba dando vuelta una mano la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia abajo la mano era huesuda, estaba muy fría y la tiraba hacia abajo, María ahogo un grito pero cayó de rodillas debido al jalón, miro claramente que era Alicia la que la jalaba lo que la hizo gritar un poco mas pero casi al instante sintió como otra mano de atrás de ella le tapaba la boca con un poco de fuerza pero la necesaria para silenciarla volteo bruscamente hacia atrás y miro que era Bob quien la había callado después volvió a mirar a Alicia con los ojos muy abiertos y empezando a sudar un poco pero Bob le dijo<br>- cálmate, mira, solo se cayó y se apoyo en ti para levantarse - y ayudo a las dos a levantarse, cuando estuvieron todos levantados empezó a decir un poco fuerte y desesperada  
>- pero que paso, me acaban de dar un susto de muer... - pero sus gritos fueron callados cuando Bob volvió a hablar fuerte y claro<br>- lo mejor será llegar a la cabaña primero y luego hablamos de lo que quieras - María todavía con los ojos muy abiertos solo asintió y después Alicia también pero antes de volver a caminar Alicia empezó a tambalearse y tropezar así que Bob la subió a su espalda y empezó a caminar María primero miro hacia atrás un momento, aun no dejaba de sentir ese extraño sentimiento de que la estaban observando pero no se explicaba cómo podía ser eso, si la niebla era muy espesa y no se podía ver a mucha distancia así que empezó a caminar siguiendo muy de cerca a Bob.

Duraron caminando alrededor de unos 5 minutos en silencio hasta poder ver una luz adelante al verla María se sobre exalto pero antes de poder decir algo Bob dijo  
>- ahí es, esa es la cabaña de la que les había dicho - volteo el cuello y miro que Alicia iba apenas despierta, aun aturdida por el golpe, y María asintió con la cabeza, pero se detuvo un momento al notarlo Bob le pregunto<br>-¿qué sucede? - y ella le respondió  
>- escucha - los dos guardaron silencio un momento y alcanzaron a escuchar el eco de unos pasos, María sintió aun más escalofríos y empezó a temblar así que Bob la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la cabaña, María iba arrastrando los pies por qué no podía moverse por el susto, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba muy rápido no podía escuchar nada pero de repente escucho como un eco en su cabeza unas palabras que se escuchaban a lo lejos no alcanzaba a entenderle así que agudizo su oído y empezó a descifrar los que decía esa vos era de Bob le decía que entrara pero eso no tenía sentido, todavía no llegaban así que intento voltear la cabeza para decírselo pero se movía muy lento, cada uno de sus movimiento eran lentos cuando por fin logro voltear toda la cabeza vio una gran cabaña era de dos pisos, era raro pero había luz iluminándola había focos que funcionaban bien, pero como era posible, es una cabaña en medio de un bosque sin ningún cable que hiciera que llegara la electricidad la cabaña era de color azul claro parecía recién pintada, muy cuidada, el patio tenía un camino de piedras por el cual no había ningún rastro de tierra y ella había sido arrastrada por ahí, como es que ni siguiera había sentido moverse de lugar? no lo entendía por la entrada de lado izquierdo se alcanzaba a ver una ventana cuadrada que dejaba ver un cuarto grandes pintado del mismo color que el resto de la cabaña, alcanzaba a ver una araña de decoración en el techo que iluminaba con sus pequeños focos y vidrios, de lado derecho de la cabaña se miraba una puerta como de un garaje, un garaje, como, por que si ni siquiera había un camino para un auto, la puerta estaba abierta y dejaba ver que no efectivamente, no había carro pero si unas cajas y estantes con cosas en ellas pero no alcanzaba a diferenciar que eras por el hecho de que esa parte de la casa estaba poco iluminada, miro en la entrada de la cabaña tenía una puerta grande de color blanca que estaba abierta, miro que algo se movía ahí adentro reconoció que era Bob estaba dejando a Alicia en la sala junto a la puerta se levanto y se acerco a María mientras decía - tranquila, aquí estaremos seguros por un rato. ya paso solo ayúdame y entra - María se intento levantar pero aun estaba aturdida así que se tambaleo un segundo y callo pero antes de tocar el suelo, Bob alcanzo a tomarla y levantarla, la ayudo a meterse y cerró la puerta María empezó a sentirse mejor miro a Alicia y empezaba a despertarse al parecer se había desmallado luego busco a Bob pero no lo vio luego volteo hacia el cuarto decorado con la araña y lo miro observando atreves de la ventana, luego casi al instante el voltea a ver y se acerco y le toco la frente y le dijo<br>- tú también estas muy fría - y ella pregunto  
>- ¿también? - pero no ocupo que le contestaran ella solo necesito voltear a ver a Alicia, pero ella no sentía fría y se lo dijo a Bob<br>- pero debes equivocarte, no me siento mal ni nada - se toco la frente y no sintió frio pero Bob dijo - toca a Alicia - ella lo hizo y no sintió diferencia y el dijo - ni siquiera sientes el suelo frio, ahora tócame a mi - ella dudo un momento y luego lo hizo, ha sintió como si él estuviera ardiendo como si tuviera fuego en la piel, él le dijo  
>- ven vamos hacia arriba ahí debe de haber un baño, podrán bañarse y entrar en calor el tiempo que quieran - pero ella le pregunto<br>- y tu ¿cómo sabes que hay un baño arriba? y ¿por qué crees que habría agua caliente? - el contesto  
>- el baño no está abajo, no hay ningún cuarto que parezca alguno y además estamos en una cabaña abandonada, en un bosque extraño, hay electricidad así que creo que también puede haber agua caliente - ella asintió con la cabeza Bob volvió a subir a Alicia a su espalda y ayudo a<br>María a pasar su brazo sobre su cuello y las ayudo a subir, María no opuso resistencia por qué no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sola, así que miro al fondo contracara al a puertee había una escalera "L" por debajo de la escalera había pasadizo que llevaba hacia algún tipo de corredor. Ellos subieron la escalera, al llegar a la cima se encontraron en un pasillo que iba hacia la derecha y la izquierda, a la derecha había 3 puertas , una al final derecho, una un poco atrás del lado derecho y la otra casi pegada a la derecha pero de lado izquierdo, del lado contrario del pasillo solo había dos puertas una a la derecha y otra al centro, ellos se encaminaron hacia la derecha y vieron la primer puerta, que suerte, era exactamente el baño era un cuarto blanco de lado derecho estaba el retrete que encima había una repisa con varios artículos de baño completamente nuevos y empaquetados, de frente había un armario y al fondo estaba la tina bastante grande y encima había una ventana rectangular que solo se podía ver atreves de ella si se estaba parado, Bob las puso en el suela y miro en el ropero, había un mínimo de 7 toallas y batas blancas sin logotipos ni nada, lo cerro y luego fue a la tina, abrió las llaves y luego dijo  
>- tal como pensé hay agua caliente... bueno las dejare solas - se acerco a la puerta la tomo pero antes de salir dijo<br>- por el estado de Alicia preferiría que la ayudaras, si quieres pueden bañarse juntas, si me necesitas estaré aquí afuera - sale y cierra la puerta detrás de él María volteo a ver a Alicia, seguía inconsciente así que se estiro y acerco dos toallas, eso de bañarse juntas no le sonaba muy mala idea, Alicia necesitaba realmente un descanso y el calor del agua y ella lo quería también así que puso las toallas cerca de la tina y se desvistió, puso toda su ropa en el inodoro y desvistió a Alicia e hizo lo mismo con la ropa de ella, la metió con mucha dificultad a la tina y me metió seguido ella, el agua caliente enserio que le estaba ayudando cada segundo se sentía mejor, sentía como sus fuerzas regresaban a ella así que metió su cabeza se sumergió una segundos y al sacar la cabeza del agua vio que Alicia avía despertado y le dijo - parece que a ti también te sienta bien el agua caliente - estiro la mano y serró la llave Alicia también metió la cabeza al agua y al sacarla dijo - si, se ciento genial, siento como mis fuerzas vuelven a mi - pero abre los ojos y pega un grito luego pregunta - ¿qué paso? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos en una tina desnudas? - María le conto la historia desde que la habían encontrado tirada en el suelo ella solo se quedo callada escuchando y al terminar la historia  
>María agrego - si es cierto, recuerdo sentir una sensación extraña como si alguien me estuviera viendo, mire hacia atrás y alcance a ver una figura como de un hombre muy flaco y alto pero era raro solo estaba parado ahí mirándome no tenia cabello y parecía tener la cara blanca, demasiado, luego solo sentí el suelo frio y de ahí no recuerdo nada<br>- María se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, pero que significaba eso así que dijo - entonces... tu también sentiste la mirada - Alicia asintió y dijo - si y vi a ese hombre extraño -.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.  
>Slenderman<p>

María no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que significaba eso un hombre alto demasiado pálido que los observaba desde lo lejos, también esos repentinos desmayos sin explicación, algo raro estaba pasando y no lograba entenderlo pero estaba segura quien si tenía idea de que estaba pasando ahí, Bob sabe mucho por eso es que casi no dice nada, pero que es lo que esconde y porque no quiere decirlo, tenía que conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas pero ocupaba ayuda así que se levantó y de pie dijo  
>-bien solo tenemos una opción hay que unirnos y sacarle toda la verdad a Bob él sabe que es lo que está pasando aquí y también podría apostar a que sabe quién es ese sujeto alto que nos persigue-<br>Alicia se levantó choco las dos manos con las de María, asintió con la cabeza y agrego  
>- si tienes razón, el calla mucho más de lo que nos podemos imaginar... - dudo un momento, bajo la cabeza en forma pensativa y continuo un poco más calmada - pero aun así yo confió en el por más que queramos evitarlo hay que admitir que nos ha ayudado, el tubo la opción de traicionarnos, entregarnos o hacernos algo el mismo cuando estábamos inconscientes pero en cambio nos trajo aquí sanas y salvas -<br>María también bajo un poco la cabeza y coincidió con un tono más calmado  
>- en eso tienes razón, pero aun así me pregunto por qué nos ayuda, como es que él está envuelto en esto, como es que conoció a esos sujetos y por qué ahora lo quieren a el también - dudo un momento y luego agrego - es cierto, aun no me has dicho como es que tu llegaste a este embrollo, porque estas en esta situación con nosotros -<br>Se sentó y puso mucha atención a lo que Alicia tenía que decir, Alicia también se sentó, suspiro y luego empezó a decir  
>-era de tarde yo iba paseando por la calle cuando unos hombres llegaron me tomaron de los brazos me taparon la cabeza con un saco y me amordazaron, me subieron en un vehículo y viajamos por algunas horas mientras viajábamos logre escuchar que discutía acerca de si era yo o no la que buscaban sonaban nerviosos, decían que si yo no era la persona que buscaba su jefe los haría pagar con sus vidas, después de llegar, al intentar bajarme del carro me sacudí intentando liberarme y correr pero caí luego hubo susurros muchos y algo fuertes note que estaba rodeada luego un hombre se acercó y le dijo al que me dejo caer<br>- como se te ocurre dañarla dejándola caer esto te podría costar la vida si es la que el jefe quiere-  
>Luego se escucharon unos golpes y alguien cayó al suelo y alguien dijo<br>-llévenselo de aquí, y con ella mucho cuidado llévenla al cuarto de interrogatorios -  
>unos dos hombres me tomaron de los brazos nuevamente y le cargaron unos metros, solo podía escuchar como respiraban fuerte por el esfuerzo de llevarme, también se escuchaba como se abrían y cerraban unas puertas y pasos de gente que caminaba alrededor yendo y viniendo entonces me sentaron en una silla me quitaron el saco de la cabeza y me amarraron a una silla mire que era un cuarto gris, con poca iluminación había dos hombres parados enfrente de mí y un en la puerta se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos cuando de repente se escuchó una gran explosión que me hiso caerme de la silla los hombres se sobre exaltaron y el que estaba parado junto a la puerta dijo<br>-ustedes dos quédense aquí y cuídenla, yo iré a ver qué sucede, si volvió deseara nunca haber venido-  
>Y salió corriendo casi al instante que salió se volvió a escuchar otra explosión esta vez se escuchaban gritos y sonidos raros, entonces hubo un apagón todo quedó a obscuras los hombres que me estaban custodiando empezaron a susurrar que es lo que debían hacer entonces se prendieron las luces de emergencia se miraron el uno al otro hasta que uno se decidió y dijo<br>-no tenemos opción, hay que ir a ayudar, solo hay que serrar muy bien la puerta y no hay manera de que salga de aquí-  
>los dos asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, pero en ese momento se escucharon muchos más gritos y un portazo en eso se vio como un hombre salió volando justo enfrente de los que me estaban custodiando como si lo hubieran lanzado con una gran fuerza, el hombre golpeo la luz del techo con la cabeza y todo volvió a estar a obscuras pero los que me custodiaban empezaron a disparar, se iluminaba por segundos se miraba como se separaban pero no dejaban de disparar se acercaban a la puerta que había explotado, pero como no había ventanas ni nada solo podía escuchar los disparos y había un ruido extraño, no sabría explicarte cómo es que era ese sonido, pero de repente cesaron los disparos todo quedo envuelto en tinieblas solo seguía ese sonido extraño y de repente el sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo que se acercaba hacia la puerta y una ligera iluminación como purpura pero muy débil, demasiado como para estar en un lugar sin luz apenas si se notaba luego la luz se detuvo casi enfrente de la puerta cuando se escuchó un golpe y otro y más sonidos extraños no me explicaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo, que eran esos sonidos, porque peleaban y que me iban a hacer a mí, no tenía ni idea de era lo que estaba pasando cuando de repente la luz paso muy de prisa enfrente de la puerta abierta y se perdió en la distancia junto con los sonidos raros, luego escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí, intente desatarme pero no podía, los pasos cesaron y la cuerda que me amarraba a la silla se aflojo, me desate rápido y escuche de nuevo pasos esta vez se estaban alejando me destape la boca pero antes de poder decir algo los pasos se habían alejado tanto que ya ni se escuchaban así que intente llegar a la puerta a tientas por un rato hasta que llegue, salí y vi un destello de luz a mi izquierda el cuarto que había detrás de la puerta que exploto se estaba quemando y no podía pasar por ahí así que mire hacia el otro lado, mire que había luces de emergencia encendidas a lo lejos, así que espere que la salida estuviera por ese lado y seguí el pasillo camine un rato y mire varios cuartos con ventanas e ellos había pizarrones rayados con símbolos raros y cañones encendidos con dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño como un bosque pero sin color, no le di importancia así que seguí caminando hasta que al final del pasillo vi una puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver hacia afuera un estacionamiento, corrí hasta la puerta la abrí y salí, mire hacia los lados y fue cuando te vi ibas corriendo con una llaves, mire que no estabas vestida como ellos así que te seguí hasta que entraste en el carro y fue cuando te hable y pedí ayuda.<br>-eso fue lo que viví antes de encontrarte cuando vi que Bob también entraba en el carro pensé que lo conocías hasta que nos preguntaste quienes éramos después de entrar en el bosque-

María no podía creer lo que había escuchado todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza no sabía que decir ni que pensar, era una historia tan rara que en cualquier otra situación no la hubiera creído, solo se paró tomo una de las toallas y empezó a  
>Secarse maría le pregunto<br>-y ¿cuál es tu historia?, ¿cómo es que tu terminaste aquí?  
>María se sentó en el retrete suspiro y empezó a contar su historia<br>-Bueno, la realidad no recuerdo mucho pero te contare lo que recuerdo. recuerdo que desperté un día en un cuarto completamente blanco había mesas, sillas y papeles tirados por todos lados en frente de mi estaba una cosa rara era rectangular alto como un arco, estaba echo de unas piedras negras muy raras y en el centro había un material raro color purpura parecía como agua hasta tenia ondulaciones que se formaban y deformaban, lo rodeaba algo que flotaba también de color purpura, eran como pequeñas burbujas que explotaban en el aire, de repente escuche una explosión me cubrí la cabeza y luego mire hacia donde había sido la explosión, era a un lado de aquel arco raro el cual no mostraba tener ningún daño pero en cambio el cuarto empezó a incendiarse el cuarto se dividió por la mitad por una llamas, en eso sentí que alguien me agarro y me ayudo a levantarme, me miro directamente a los ojos y me pregunto  
>-¿Estas bien?-<br>Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le pregunte  
>-¿quién eres tú y en dónde estoy? -<br>Él se me quedo mirando profundamente y dijo  
>-no tenemos tiempo de explicar nada ahora, busca mi carro y te lo explicare todo, es un corvette Z06 azul obscuro-<br>saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y me las dio, se escucharon disparos por detrás de las llamas que cada vez se expandían más y el solo salió corriendo y se perdió entre las llamas, la verdad no creí volver a verlo, creí que moriría quemado pero no me importo ni lo conocía así que tome las llaves con fuerza y me decidí a salir de ahí, encontraría el carro y me iría de ahí y no volvería jamás entonces salí corriendo de ahí, recorrí unos pasillos hasta que encontré una puerta mire hacia los lados y mire las mismas cosas que flotaban como las del arco estaban ahí a lo lejos e iban desapareciendo una por una, pero entonces mire hacia el otro lado y corrí por el estacionamiento buscando el carro corrí por el estacionamiento y cuando por fin lo encontré abrí la puerta y es cuando tú me encontraste. Eso es lo que paso  
>Alicia se quedó con cara pensativa y después de un momento por fin dijo<br>- ¿y quién era ese que te ayudo a levantarte y te dio las llaves? - a lo que María contesto  
>-fue Bob pero en esos momentos no sabía quién era el-<br>Alicia le levanto y tomo una toalla y empezó a secarse pero se asomó por la ventana que estaba sobre la tina y le hablo a María y le dijo que mirara, ella se acercó, las dos miraron por la ventana, se miraba la noche clara parecía que no hubiera habido neblina en toda la noche pero en el patio trasero había un cerco de madera alto que rodeaba los terrenos de la cabaña pero dentro de los terrenos había juegos, columpios y de mas, las dos se sobre exaltaron los columpios se movían por el viento, al fondo del cerco se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño cuadro blanco, parecía un pedazo de papel, todo eso era raro, pero por algún extraño motivo todo eso le parecía conocido entonces María dijo  
>-Está bien ya es hora de algunas respuestas, Bob conoce bien la situación y creo que también a mí y creo que debemos-<br>Entonces se levantaron las dos, terminaron de alistarse y salieron en busca de Bob pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie, solo el pasillo vacío, salieron lentamente del baño y le hablaron a Bob pero no les contesto, volvieron a hablarle pero esta vez se escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo, la puerta que estaba al fondo se había abierto pero estaba completamente obscuro no se podía ver nada, María volvió a entrar al baño y empezó a buscar algo Alicia le pregunto  
>-¿Qué haces?-<br>A lo que María respondió  
>- Tal vez en algún lugar hay alguna linterna para poder ver-<br>Y Alicia también empezó a buscar, tardaron unos segundos en encontrar la linterna luego salieron y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del fondo, en medio del camino encendieron la linterna y se adentraron en el cuarto era un cuarto cuadrado de color rosa había una cama distendida y grande del lado izquierdo del cuarto, estaba completamente desordenado tenia papeles tirados por todo el suelo había un mueble del lado derecho con más papeles desordenados por todas partes, era raro al contrario de todo el resto de la casa estaba desordenado y la ventana estaba abierta, se asomaron por ella se miraba el bosque medio cubierto por la niebla, pero como era eso posible, como es que la niebla podía salir, irse y volver a salir en solo unos minutos, pero escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, se asomaron pero no había nadie, empezaron a sentir escalofríos nuevamente pero esta vez sentían una presencia de que alguien estaba con ellas, se juntaron y pasaron la linterna por cada rincón del cuarto pero no había absolutamente nadie luego Alicia dijo  
>-Bob. ¿Eres tú?-<br>Pero nadie contesto, empezó a sentir cada vez más miedo, podían sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón luego escucharon un grito desgarrador de una mujer que venia del bosque, ellas también gritaron entonces escucharon más pisadas pero esas eran más rápidas y fuertes entonces Bob entro corriendo al cuarto, las dos volvieron a soltar otro grito y dejaron caer la linterna, pero Bob se dirigió directamente hacia la ventana se quedó mirando a través de ella como buscando de donde habían salido esos gritos pero bajo la mirada y volteo a verlas de manera examinadora y les pregunto  
>-¿Están bien?-<br>María callo de un sentón en el suelo frio y Alicia dijo  
>-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Nos acabas de meter un gran susto, ¿de dónde salió ese grito? Y ¿en dónde estabas?-<br>Él se acercó a ellas ayudo a levantarse a María y les dijo  
>Creo que ya hay más gente aquí, perdón por el susto y yo estaba abajo-<br>María pregunto  
>-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo abajo?<br>El respondió  
>-Encontré algo de comida y estaba cocinando un poco, creí que también tendrían hambre<br>Las dos lo miraron con mirada examinadora y María pregunto  
>-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?, yo creo que es hora de que nos digas la verdad de todo lo que sabes… -<br>Pero fue interrumpida por un rugido, miro hacia atrás y Alicia dijo  
>-la verdad es que yo si tengo mucha hambre, hace horas que no como nada –<br>Y Bob agrego  
>-si quieren podemos hablar después de comer, síganme –<br>Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar saliendo del cuarto seguido por Alicia, María se quedó parada, dudo un momento y luego los siguió. Bob las guio atreves del pasillo bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de la derecha había una mesa en el centro con un mantel blanco y seis sillas de madera acojinadas, encima en el techo había una araña de color plata con varias velas encima y le colgaban unos adornos de cristales en cadenas doradas, las paredes estaban desnudas con excepción de un gran espejo que había en la pared justo de frente a la mesa de lado derecho había una puerta que conectaba hacia otro pasillo, era el mismo que María había visto cuando entro en la casa, pero ahora estaba iluminado Bob entro por la puerta, Alicia se sentó en la mesa y María hiso lo mismo, al cobo de unos segundos Bob entro en el comedor de nuevo con dos platos y cubiertos, los coloco en la mesa y le dio un plato a cada una, María le pregunto  
>-¿Qué tu no vas a comer?-<br>A lo que el respondió  
>-Claro que sí, pero no podía traer más que dos platos y los cubiertos, ahora voy por mi comida-<br>Se dio la vuelta, volvió a entrar en la cocina y regreso con su plato y sus cubiertos, se sentó en la mesa, María y Alicia estaban de frente, en el lado izquierdo y Bob estaba en la esquina del lado derecho a dos asientos de distancia, dieron las gracias por la comida y empezaron a comer, no tardo más que unos segundos para que María hiciera su primer pregunta  
>-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-<br>Y Bob contesto  
>-unos ex militares y científicos nos buscan por una investigación es un proyecto secreto que nadie más que ellos deberían conocer-<br>Alicia dijo  
>-todo esto ¿es por una investigación? No puede ser y ¿Por qué nos quieren a nosotros?<br>Bob contesto  
>-Si es por una investigación, ustedes están aquí porque no había voluntarios y como no podían decir de que se trata el experimento era completamente imposible encontrar voluntarios los militares decidieron secuestrar gente y echarle la culpa a alguien más –<br>Alicia dijo  
>-Entonces ¿es por eso que me querían? Pero dijeron que era la que su jefe quería-<br>Bob contesto  
>-Sí, ellos elegían a una persona que cumpliera con sus perfiles psicológicos y tú cumplías con cada uno de ellos –<br>-Y cuáles son esos perfiles de los que hablas – dijo Alicia  
>-No lo sé en realidad no llegue hasta esa parte de la investigación, cuando decidieron cuales eran los perfiles que tenían que tener yo ya era buscado por ellos y no pude acezar a sus datos sino hasta hace rato que nos conocimos, pero no tuve tiempo de leer y estudiar sus archivos, pero logre conseguir la mayor información que pude conseguir atreves de una memoria- Contesto Bob<br>María pregunto  
>-Y ¿porque es que te están buscando a ti? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos?<br>A lo que Bob respondió  
>-Yo solía trabajar con ellos hace años atrás pero no me gustaban los métodos que utilizaban e interferí en investigaciones y logre robar y eliminar muchos archivos muy importantes para ellos-<br>-y como es que aún no te han matado- pregunto Alicia  
>A lo que Bob respondió<br>-Es que yo tengo muchos de sus archivos de los que no tienen respaldos y los necesitan para su investigación –  
>María empezó a sentir cansancio y a bostezar y Alicia también expreso su sueño por lo que Bob les dijo<br>-Si quieren pueden usar uno de los cuartos de arriba, no creo que haya problema en eso-  
>Y maría dijo<br>-Pero ¿tú no vas a dormir?-  
>-Claro – Dijo Bob- después de unas horas despertare a una de ustedes y descansare yo, solo por si alguno de ellos nos logra encontrar, ya en la mañana continuaremos caminando para salir de aquí-<br>Las dos asintieron se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, subieron luego discutieron sobre cual cuarto debían de usar, pero en eso llego Bob y les dijo  
>-Si quieren usen el primer cuarto de la izquierda, está cerca de las escaleras por si sucede algo-<br>Las dos acordaron usar ese cuarto y me metieron era un cuarto grande con dos camas una de lado derecho y otra izquierdo al fondo cada una se metió en una casa y se cobijó, entonces entro Bob y les dio las buenas noches y María dijo  
>-Una última pregunta, ¿la cabaña es tuya o como sabias de ella y como es que esta en tan buen estado, bien cuidada y limpia?<br>Bob contesto  
>-La cabaña es de una amiga mía solíamos usarla de vez en cuando realizábamos investigaciones, ella trabajaba con migo y me ayudo a escapar de ellos, debió venir hace un día o dos-<br>-Enserio –dijo Alicia- cuéntanos esa historia, ¿Cómo la conociste, y como es que te ayudo a escapar?  
>Pero Bob dijo<br>-Eso mejor se los cuento mañana, por ahora mejor duerman un rato, les ayudara  
>Pero Alicia dijo<br>-Y tú ¿en dónde dormirás?  
>-De eso no se preocupen – Dijo Bob- yo me las arreglare luego por ahora duerman<br>María sentía demasiado sueño como para negarse empezó a cerrar los ojos de poco en poco. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe se sentó y se asomó a los lados aún era de noche y Bob ya no estaba, la puerta estaba completamente abierta Alicia seguía profundamente dormida así que se levantó en silencio y salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, vio que la puerta del frente estaba abierta así que se acercó a serrarla pero cuando iba a hacerlo escucho unos ruidos raros y salió de la casa sintió un aire muy fresco y le dio frio volvió a escuchar un ruido nuevamente pero esta vez venia de un lado de la cabaña, se asomó y no vio nada ni nadie así que fue e investigar, cada vez se acercaba más al costado de la casa cuando empezó a decir  
>-Bob. Bob ¿eres tú?-<br>Pero nadie le contestaba por fin llego hacia donde se había producido el ruido pero no había nadie se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa pero volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero esta vez venia de detrás de la cabaña volvió a decir  
>-Bob en serio ¿eres tú? Por favor contéstame –<br>Pero otra vez no hubo ningún sonido así que camino hasta la parte trasera de la casa cuando llego ahí vio que uno de los columpios se estaba moviendo, pero como era eso posible, ¿cómo es que un solo columpio se mueva y los otros no? Después escucho un ruido en los arboles del bosque y salieron varios pájaros volando de detrás del cerco de madera, ella empezó a sentir miedo dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo en vos alta pero débil  
>-¿Quién está ahí?-<br>Pero nuevamente nadie contesto, por fin el miedo la invadió así que se dio la media vuelta para volver corriendo hacia la cabaña entonces vio un hombre inmóvil justo al frente de ella era demasiado alto, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata bien amarrada al cuello, sus manos eran completamente blancas, llevaba unos zapatos negros y no tenía cara era una cabeza completamente blanca sin ojos, orejas, boca, cejas, pelo ni nada. Esa cosa se lanzó sobre ella demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera reaccionar, la rodeo con sus brazos, ella solo serró los ojos y dio un gran grito.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap tulo 3 Restos

Mar a despert con un grito y se sent en la cama empapada en sudor, volteo hacia la cama de Alicia pero estaba vac a, examino todo el cuarto pero estaba vac o, el sol se asomaba por detr s de los arboles entonces escucho que alguien dijo - Qu pasa Est s bien? Miro hacia la puerta exaltada, era Alicia que iba entrando apresurada por la puerta Y Mar a contesto -No, no es nada, solo una pesadilla perd n -A qu bueno. Oye - agrego Alicia no has visto a Bob-  
>-No- contesto Mar a no lo he visto, espera un momento, que no te levanto para hacer cambio de guardia?-<br>-No contesto Alicia- yo cre a que te hab a despertado a ti y que l estaba en tu cama pero como tu estas creo que no ha despertado a ninguna, Pero dime de qu se trat tu pesadilla?-  
>-Ha, no de nada importante- dijo Mar a, pero Alicia replico -Anda cu ntame dicen que si cuentas tus malos sue os no se hacen realidad-<br>-Bueno, te lo dir Alicia se sent a su lado para escuchar bien- bueno, so que estaba en la caba a pero t estabas dormida y Bob no estaba, as que sal a buscarlo per cuando baje de las escaleras no lo encontr pero la puerta estaba abierta, as que fui a serrarla, pero escuche un ruido que me llevo hasta el patio trasero, en donde estaban los juegos pero no hab a nadie, cuando iba a regresar apareci enfrente de mi un hombre alto con un traje negro pero no ten a cara y su piel era completamente blanca que se acerc a mi e intento ag rrame con sus largas manos pero me despert aqu -  
>-Espera dijo Alicia un poco apresurada un hombre completamente blanco sin rostro y con traje negro?... Justo como el que yo vi antes de desmayarme ayer -Es cierto dimo Mar a no me hab a acordado de del hasta ahora, ayer me dijiste que av as visto a alguien as , tal vez por eso lo so yo-<br>En eso se escucharon unos pasos por debajo de las escaleras, los tres miraron hacia la puerta como esperando que alguien entrara por ah pero nadie apareci y los pasos no cesaban, ni se acercaban solo se escuchaban como paseaba por todo el piso bajo Mar a pregunto con preocupaci n - qui n est ah abajo? -Me temo dijo Bob que nuestro tiempo de paz ha acabado solo les puedo decir una cosa no se separen estar n m s a salvo si contin an juntas -Juntas - dijo Mar a con la vos chillante y aguda pero Y t que vas a hacer, no vas a venir con nosotras?-  
>- Me temo dijo Bob que nos tenemos que separar por un tiempo, luego yo las alcanzare en cuanto pueda, por mientras caminen hacia el norte- y sali corriendo del cuarto, Mar a y Alicia se quedaron sentadas, inm viles solamente escuchando los pasos de la planta baja y los pasos apresurados de Bob bajando las escaleras, de repente los pasos del desconocido que se escuchaba estar en la cocina se detuvieron junto con los de Bob, por un segundo no hubo ruido, pareci un segundo demasiado largo pero unos gritos extra os se escucharon, se quebr algo de vidrio y se escuchaba unas pisadas demasiado fuertes, unos golpes hacia las paredes y el techo, y los gritos se escuchaban m s intensos y largos, pero era raro, no se escuchaba ning n ruido de lo Bob, ning n grito, alarido nada, ninguna se al de vida con excepci n de los golpes en el piso de abajo, de repente se escuch como se quebr un cristal y choco contra el suelo, luego otro pero el segundo no se escuch que chocara contra el suelo, en cambio seso el ruido por un momento luego se volvi a escuchar los gritos que se iban alejando poco a poco-<br>Mar a dijo ser mejor que nos vallamos de aqu - Qu ? Dijo Alicia de qu est s hablando? yo dir a que mejor nos quedemos aqu hasta que Bob vuelva por nosotras -No podemos dijo Mar a Tenemos que aprovechar el momento para poder escapar de aqu -  
>- Enserio?- Dijo Alicia no s qu es lo que est pasando pero creo que deber amos quedarnos aqu .<br>-Mira dijo Mar a no tenemos tiempo para esto, si ya encontraron a Bob aqu Qu te hace pensar que no volver n por nosotras? Alicia se qued un momento en silencio con la cabeza agachada, luego levanto la mirada miro fijamente a Mar a a los ojos, asinti con la cabeza y dijo - Si tienes raz n, lo mejor ser a irnos ahora mismo, adem s t me has demostrado confianza as que yo tengo que tenerte confianza tambi n-  
>Las dos se levantaron de la cama y salieron a toda prisa bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta delantera, miraron al pasar por la ventana como comedor hab a sido destruido, la mesa estaba partida en varios pedazos, la ara a del techo estaba hecha a icos en el suelo, las paredes estaban ro das y las pinturas tiradas en el piso.<br>Mar a y Alicia dieron media vuelta y se alejaron r pidamente, caminaron un rato hasta que les dio hambre al medio d a, se sentaron en una gran rama que estaba pegada al suelo y se lamentaron no agarrado comida, intentaron buscar algo que les sirviera de alimento pero no encontraron nada comestible as que decidieron seguir adelante a ver si encontraban algo que les sirviera de alimento, caminaron varias horas sin encontrar nada, pero despu s de un rato se cansaron de caminar y ten an demasiada hambre como para continuar as que se sentaron y se pusieron a pensar que har an, era un bosque enorme estaban cansadas y hambrientas, y por si fuera poco las estaban acechando unas personas desconocidas y extra as, y el nico qu sab a que estaba ocurriendo se hab a ido con rumbo hacia quien sabe d nde, antes de que se pudieran poner c modas sintieron una sensaci n rara que les recorr a el cuerpo, era extra o est ves no sintieron que las observaban, no sab an c mo explicar que era lo que sent an pero era raro.  
>Alicia dijo Ciento algo raro-<br>- en seri ? Contesto Mar a yo tambi n, pens que era solo mi imaginaci n -no agrego Alicia es un sentimiento raro yo tambi n lo siento pero no es igual a lo que sent ayer, est ves es como si algo fuera a pasar-  
>-yo siento lo mismo dijo Mar a y no me gusta, ser a mejor que nos alej ramos de aqu y busc ramos un lugar en donde pasar la noche ya empieza a obscurecer otra ves y cr eme que si no encontramos nada de d a de noche menos Alicia miro el cielo y observo el sol escondido entre los rboles pero a n se pod a observar un poco del brillo por encima de los arboles cerrados. Caminaron un poco hacia adelante y encontraron una enorme roca que les llegaba hasta la cintura no hab a rboles que la rodeaban de cerca, hab a unos metros de separaci n entre la roca y los rboles as que decidieron acampar ah limpiaron un poco la tierra, pero los est magos les rug an como nunca antes en su vida era casi insoportable no sab an que hacer para calmar sus est magos as que se recostaron un poco intentando dormir pero no lo lograron, al final Mar a se sent y para su sorpresa ya hab a oscurecido sin darse cuenta as que se par de un salto y sinti un hoyo en su est mago que la obligo a doblarse ya se hab a olvidado del hambre que sent a, pero de repente percibi un olor que le gust mucho, se le ocurri seguir el olor no sab a hacia donde se dirig a pero no le import cuando menos se dio cuenta ya hab a llegado a los arboles m s cercanos y se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atr s, pero Alicia segu a acostada sin darse cuenta de nada as que continuo caminando siguiendo ese olor que la hab a atra do.<br>Mar a camino algunos metros intentando no perder de vista la gran roca y a Alicia pero cada paso que daba disminu a su visibilidad hasta el punto que la roca se volvi un bulto borroso, no sab a si deb a volver con Alicia o continuar para ver qu era lo que produc a ese olor, olfateo un poco el aire para intentar adivinar que era ese olor pero percibi un olor diferente al que la hab a atra do, era un olor raro familiar, pero no lograba descifrar que era, as que decidi volver con Alicia e intentar averiguarlo juntas cuando saliera el sol, al volver encontr a Alicia aun dormida as que la despert para contarle lo sucedido, las dos decidieron ir a investigar al acercarse a el lugar en donde hab a estado Mar a Alicia tambi n percibi ese olor desagradable, el sol comenzaba a salir y la ambas pod a ver mejor todo, se acercaron cada vez m s a ese olor extra o hasta que se toparon con una mochila tirada en el piso, estaba tumbada boca abajo y no hab a se al de que hubiera alguien cerca a quien pudiera pertenecerle, se preguntaron de quien pod a ser y porque estaba abandonado a mitad de la nada, encontraron huellas de varias personas pero no parec a haber nadie cerca, decidieron revisar la mochila y descubrieron que adentro hab a una linterna, unos serillos, comida, agua y algunas mantas, sin pensarlo comieron y bebieron guardando lo suficiente para despu s que les pudiera durar bastante tiempo, al terminar decidieron volver llevando la mochila Mar a se ofreci a llevarla y Alicia acepto, al dar unos pasos Alicia dio un grito, cuando Mar a volteo a ver qu suced a Alicia estaba mirando al suelo con asco, hab a un rastro de sangre tirada bajo sus pies, dio unos pasos hacia atr s sorprendida y pregunt ndose de donde hab a salido y porque al llegar no la hab an visto?. Alicia la miro y le dijo - Qu est pasando, que es eso? Mar a contest parece que es sangre, eso es lo que apestaba pero c mo es que no lo vimos cuando llegamos, y que pas aqu ? Las dos miraron hacia todos lados en busca de alg n animal herido o de quien podr a pertenecer la sangre hasta que Alicia apunto hacia un rbol, Mar a volteo a verlo, el sol ya estaba plenamente en lo alto as que pod an ver todo claramente, el rbol estaba rasgu ado y agujerado y empapado en sangre como si alguien hubiera estado clavando un cuchillo contra el varias veces con una persona en frente, Mar a se acerc un poco y acerco una mano pero un momento antes de tocarlo lo pens mejor y detuvo su mano, empezaron a preguntarse qu pudo haber sucedido ah y porque estaba empapado en sangre cuando sinti algo en el brazo, volteo la cabeza y miro una peque a gota de sangre que se le empezaba a escurrir por el brazo desnudo, dio unos pasos hacia atr s, se limpi la sangre con la otra mano y miro hacia arriba del rbol, puso cara de asombro y asco al descubrir que el rbol ten a varios restos humanos colgados, manos, brazos, piernas, intestinos, coraz n, h gado, todos cubiertos de sangre y goteando colgados como si fueran adornos para el rbol.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Cap tulo 4 La ni a Las dos se quedaron paralizadas por un momento Alicia se llev las manos la boca y comenz a llorar, mientras que Mar a se dej caer de rodillas intentando contener un vomito que parec a incontenible, as duraron unos minutos las dos hasta que escucharon algo entre unos rboles a lo lejos y vieron a una parvada salir volando alej ndose de lo que hubiera hecho ese ruido, Mar a se acero a Alicia y tom ndola del brazo le dijo -Ser mejor que nos vallamos de una vez Alicia aun con las l grimas en los ojos asinti con la cabeza y las dos se alejaron lo m s r pido que pudieron del lugar. Al llegar a la gran roca en la que hab an dormido tomaron las mochilas y se apresuraron a seguir su camino, caminaron durante horas hasta que Alicia ya calmada pregunto - Qu tan grande crees que sea este bosque? -La verdad es que no lo s nunca hab a estado aqu -  
>No hab a terminado la oraci n cuando de repente escucharon un ruido extra o entre unos rboles y se asustaron, se quedaron calladas por un momento y descubrieron que era llanto, alguien estaba llorando por entre los rboles, se preguntaron si esa persona estar a en la misma situaci n que ellas, si estar a solo o si estaba herido, por el sonido grabe de su voz supusieron que era hombre, lo discutieron un momento pero al final decidieron acercarse a ayudar al hombre.<br>El sol ya hab a empezado a esconderse entre las monta as y la oscuridad empezaba a gobernar en el bosque, se acercaron lentamente y con temor por si era algunos de los que los segu an tendi ndoles una trampa, al acercarse lo suficiente pudieron ver al hombre, estaba sentado con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho y las manos enarcadas fuertemente contra sus pies como intentando evitar que se desprendieran de su cuerpo y salieran corriendo por si solas, el hombre estaba cubierto de tierra desde su pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, hasta sus pies desnudos y esquel ticos, manten a su cabeza en medio de sus piernas como si estuviera avergonzado de estar llorando y evitando que alguien le viera la cara, la oscuridad era cada vez m s impotente y el hombre se estaba perdiendo entre las tinieblas de la noche por lo que Mar a decidi sacar su linterna, la encendi y la apunto hacia el hombre, el al recibir la luz de la linterna dejo de llorar, levanto lentamente la cabeza y enderezar su cuerpo hasta quedar de pie totalmente erguido pero sin voltear, Mar a apenas empez a pronunciar la pregunta que si estaba bien cuando l volteo y se lanz hacia ellas corriendo y lanzando un grito desgarrador, sin pensarlo un momento las dos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr en direcci n contraria Mar a corri y corri insistentemente hasta que llego a un barranco, se dobl poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras agarraba aire precipitadamente por la boca, volteo hacia atr s para verificar que ya no la segu an y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera Alicia estaba con ella, se sent en el suelo un momento para recobrar el aliento apuntando insistentemente con la linterna hacia todos lados con miedo que el hombre la encontrara.

Alicia corr a insistentemente con el hombre detr s de ella dando gritos, no pod a ver nada la luz de la linterna de Mar a se hab a apagado o ella ya no estaba a su lado, no sab a y aunque volteara hacia atr s no consegu a ver nada, ni siquiera su perseguidor, se pregunt si l podr a verla a ella pero pens que era absurdo por lo obscuro que estaba todo, de repente sinti un fuerte tir n en su pie, el aire fresco le acaricio la cara y despu s el golpe en su pecho contra el suelo, se qued en el suelo un poco aturdida por el golpe, levanto la cabeza y vio como pasaba ese hombre corriendo a toda velocidad casi pis ndola pero alcanzo a mover el brazo, espero un momento en el suelo recobrando el aliento esperando que no volviera pero cada vez se escuchaban m s y m s lejos los gritos de aquel hombre, empez a levantarse lentamente aun adolorida por el golpe, se acerc al rbol m s cercano y comenz a sacudirse toda la tierra que ten a en sima, intento recobrar el aliento a n segu a impactada por el susto y su cara reflejaba el horror que sent a, no comprend a que era lo que estaba pasando se preguntaba en d nde estar a Mar a y como se hab an separado miro hacia todos lados en busca de ella pero por lo oscuro no pod a ver casi nada se pregunt c mo podr a encontrarla, en donde pod a encontrarla y como la buscar a si no pod a ver nada, se lament no tener la linterna, que har a si aqu l hombre regresaba y ella no pod a verlo? se topar an de frente?, si l la atrapar a no sab a que pod a hacerle, ten a miedo y estaba sola, tardo un rato sentada en la oscuridad pensando en lo que pod a hacer, por el miedo no se hab a atrevido a dormir de echo ni siquiera sent a sue o, despu s de un rato se decidi en salir a buscar a Mar a intento regresar por donde hab a llegado, caminaba muy lentamente por que la oscuridad era muy imponente y por el miedo que sent a de encontrarse a alguien m s, camino por un largo rato intentando recordar los lugares por los que hab a pasado pero era muy dif cil porque casi no pod a ver nada hasta que logro ver var as luces que iluminaban un camino un poco adelante se acerc un poco para ver mejor y efectivamente logro ver un camino muy bien definido, no decid a qu camino tomar si el de la derecha o el de la izquierda ambos parec an no tener fin as que decidi sentarse en la orilla un rato y pensar, mientras estaba sentada sinti el impulso de mirar el cielo, se asombr de lo que lo que miro, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba grande y gorda imponente ante todo que belleza - pens ella hace mucho tiempo que no se hab a tomado el tiempo de admirar el cielo ba ado de estrellas y aquella hermosa luna, que gran placer le produjo ese peque o capricho de mirar al cielo es como s todo lo dem s hubiera desparecido por ese instante, de pronto las estrellas comenzaron a bailar ante sus ojos movi ndose de un lado para el otro, todo empez a obscurecer cuando menos lo pens ya no pod a ver nada la oscuridad era imponente as que decidi pararse pero no ve a nada por lo que no se movi , de repente alcanzo a ver un peque o destello de luz, escucho un chirrido y la luz se hac a cada vez m s fuerte, alcanzo a ver que la luz y el chirrido eran producidos por una puerta muy cercana a ella que se estaba abriendo decidi acercarse y la paso, entro en un pasillo de madera completamente pintados de blanco a lo largo del pasillo lo nico que se encontraba eran unas mesas medio altas con velas en los centros que iluminaban el pasillo, la madera estaba vieja pero la pintura estaba bien cuidada parec a que la hab an pintado hace poco, las mesas parec an nuevas y las velas eran largas pero algo gastadas despu s de iluminar por bastante tiempo el pasillo, solo hab a dos puertas, una por la que hab a llegado y la otra estada al final del pasillo, recorri lentamente el pasillo mientras que las llamas de las velas danzaban perezosamente iluminando su camino al llegar a la puerta sinti un pinchazo en el pie izquierdo, levanto r pido el pie y se dio cuente de que estaba descalza y se hab a encajado una astilla, no le dio importancia, se sac la astilla y abri la puerta de repente sinti mucho calor entro en un cuarto hecho totalmente de madera pero esta madera a diferencia de la del pasillo estaba a n m s maltratada y comenzaba a podrirse en el cuarto hab a barias mesas de madera de igual estado que las paredes el piso y techo pero en ellas hab a utensilios raros cadenas, tijeras, agujas, cubetas con agua y dem s, pero una mesa estaba vac a de repente se escuch un portazo a la izquierda de mar a una puerta mucho m s grande, echa de un metal s lido y bien pulido estaba completamente abierta y por ella paso un hombre muy grande, alto y gordo vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa roja, unas botas negras y un mandil blanco, toda su ropa estaba sucia, escurr a un l quido rojizo que goteaba constantemente su cara era grande su mand bula cuadrada su nariz era grande y redonda, sus cejas eran pobladas y negras, su ojo izquierdo era grande y muy despierto pero en el derecho no ten a ojo en vez de eso ten a un gancho met lico y peque o que lo atravesaba desde el ojo hasta la ceja, su cabello era un poco largo y peinado fuertemente hacia atr s, ten a un pa uelo amarrado en la nuca que le cubr a la nariz y boca, el pa uelo tambi n ten a que ser blanco pero era en m s sucio y mugroso de toda su ropa y estaba rasgado por la parte que deb a cubrirle la mand bula, su parado era completamente recto, su caminar muy pesado y seguro, llevaba arrastrando a una persona lo ten a agarrado solo con su mano izquierda pero era tapado casi completamente por el gran hombre, con su mano derecha serr la puerta de un portazo sin siquiera prestar atenci n a lo que hac a, paso a un lado de Alicia sin darle importancia alguna como si ni siquiera la hubiera visto por lo que ella se sinti agradecida, se encamino a la mesa que estaba desocupada, alcanzo a ver que a quien tra a en su mano era un hombre y por donde pasaba dejaba grandes rastros de sangre, aquel pobre hombre era muy Delgado como desnutrido no llevaba camisa, ten a puestos unos vaqueros muy gastados y algo sucios, curiosamente estaba descalzo, su cara era redonda, sus ojos eran peque os, su nariz chata y la boca aunque estaba cubierta de sangre que l estaba escupiendo de vez en cuando era peque a, sus labios casi no ten an carne y su pelo era muy oscuro, desenredado y estaba sucio cubierto por tierra y sangre, al llegar a la mesa desocupada el hombre grande puso al otro sobre la mesa de un golpe al pobre hombre se le estremecieron los m sculos pero apenas si pod a moverse, el hombre grande se movi hacia la mesa de un lado y busco entre las cosas que ah hab a, al encontrar lo que buscaba lo tomo con mucha fuerza y dejo caer su pesada mano con un machete que aparentemente quer a estrangular, regreso caminando lentamente hasta la mesa con el hombre aun acostado en ella, lo tomo de la cabeza y uso el machete sobre su pecho derecho, el hombre al sentir el filo del machete abri totalmente los ojos e intento mover la cabeza para mirar, pero al momento de mover su cuerpo se encaj el machete de manera horizontal l solo, el otro hombre solo puso un poco de su peso sobre el machete para que se encajara bien y lo corto desde el pecho hasta la cadera, hizo el machete a un lado y con las dos manos lo abri del corte, en eso se escuch otra vez la puerta met lica esta vez dejando entrar un hombre alto de cabello un poco largo y casta o, ten a unos brazos y piernas fuertes y largas, su abdomen estaba bien marcado, su cara era algo cuadrada sus ojos eran de un tono verde muy claro, su piel era muy clara, ten a una belleza muy extra a y estaba completamente desnudo, entro en el cuarto y cerr la puerta detr s de l, camino tranquilamente hacia los dos hombres al llegar hasta la mera el hombre gordo lo miro fijamente con ojos furiosos, se par completamente recto mostrando toda su altura que era casi nada menos que el hombre desnudo, guardaron silencio un momento luego el hombre gordo gru o y sali caminando del cuarto por la misma puerta met lica por la cual los dos hombres hab an llegado, el hombre desnudo miro a la cara al pobre hombre que estaba en la mesa le puso la mano izquierda en la mejilla acarici ndosela aunque el pobre hombre de la mesa parec a que ya estaba muerto, sin darse cuenta Alicia hab a estado caminando hacia la mesa con los dos hombres desde que sali el gordo, se par del lado opuesto de la mesa del otro hombre, aunque miraba de vez en cuando al pobre hombre tendido sobre la mesa no pod a evitar ver al otro hombre ese hombre hermoso que la hipnotizaba, quer a acercarse m s abrazarlo. Besarlo, y acurrucarse en su pecho pero hab a algo en ese hombre que le daba desconfianza y miedo, de repente sinti demasiado cansancio y unas ganas inquebrantables de acostarse y dormir todo a su rededor empez a hacerse borroso, todo empezaba a desvanecerse tras una muy espesa cortina de humo, el hombre desnudo segu a mirando al otro hombre sin parpadear ni moverse, ella sinti que su peso era demasiado y sus piernas no lo resist an empez a tambalearse y luego caer hacia atr s mientras todo a su derredor ya estaba cubierto por la niebla, no pod a ver nada, de repente todo se hizo negro.

No muy lejos de ah en una ciudad a unos 25 kil metros del bosque viv a una familia de tres, los dos padres y una ni a peque a de unos 12 a os estaba sentada en una silla en frente de un espejo mientras su madre peinaba su larga cabellera larga y dorada, la ni a ten a una diadema blanca con corazones rojos, rosas y morados decor ndola, la ni a era flaca y llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de cuadros azul con l neas blancas y debajo tenia puesta una blusa blanca de manga corta en sus pies tenia puestos unos zapatos blancos con un mo o rojo en las cintas y unas tobilleras blancas tambi n, la ni a miraba al espejo pero m s que mirarse a s misma miraba a su madre que en cada oportunidad le lanzaba una sonrisa y ella la contestaba al terminar bajaron a desayunar, su padre ya estaba abajo esper ndolas con una taza de caf en la mano mirando las noticias, todos desayunaron mientras miraban las noticias sali una comentarista hablando de unos sucesos extra os letras raras encontradas echas con sangre en casas abandonadas, la reportera dec a

- la polic a un no se explica la aparici n de estar marcas raras en los ltimos meses, se cree que es acto de grupos sat nicos pero a pesar de encontrar grandes cantidades de sangre en cada una de las escenas no ha sido encontrado ning n cuerpo ni se han reportado casos de desapariciones- dec a la reportera mientras mostraba una pared sucia detr s de ella que exhib a unas letras raras hechas con sangre Mientras la mujer te hablaba la madre dijo amor a n no se ha encontrado ning n responsable de esos actos verdad? El hombre quito los ojos de la pantalla para mirar a su esposa y decirle no por m s que hemos buscado no hemos podido encontrar ni quien ni porque lo hacen, la verdad es que a m me intriga pero conozco muy poco del tema- volteo todo su cuerpo dejando ver su uniforme muy limpio y planchado de polic a, bajo los ojos hasta verse los pies y agrego con un susurro muy entendible he llamado a un amigo aumentaba la voz poco a poco hasta lograr una voz fuerte y potente l ha tenido mucha experiencia con estas cosas y el me ayudo a salir de un problema hace mucho tiempo su esposa le tomo las manos y le dijo intentando tranquilizar sus manos que no se dejaban de mover inquietante mente no me hab as contado nada de eso en todos nuestros a os juntos y cre conocerte completamente le dejaron de temblar las manos y esta vez ella le tomo las manos y le dijo de manera tranquilizadora no es algo de lo que me guste acordarme y no fue una etapa muy buena en mi vida, no conozco mucho de esos temas por lo que les tengo miedo la esposa lo interrumpi diciendo no tienes por qu tener miedo esas cosas no son reales, son solo cosas de muchachos confundidos que les gusta molestar a las dem s personas l la miro con una cara muy seria no claro que esas cosas son reales y gracias a mi amigo me quedo muy claro cuando miro el reloj de su mu eca izquierda volteo con Mary Ann que ya hab a cambiado el canal de la televisi n a las caricaturas y ya hab a terminado su cereal y le dijo ya v monos que si no se nos va a hacer tarde ambos se despidieron de la madre y se subieron al carro, era una ma ana muy tranquila la gente iba a sus trabajos las tiendas estaban abriendo algunas ya estaba abiertas, llegaron a la escuela de Mary Ann ella se despidi y se fue a su sal n de clases, su padre esper en el carro hasta perderla de vista por las puertas de entrada, sigui su camino hasta la estaci n de polic a de su zona encontr una multitud que rodeaba una tienda, decidi acercarse a investigar - que sucede - dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba abri ndose paso entre la gente han rayado mi tienda dijo un hombre robusto con un mandil rojo colg ndole del cuello, al acercarse miro que hab a otra palabra escrita con sangre, esta dec a ALOCERIO eso era raro, nunc a hasta ese momento hab an encontrado manchas tan visibles siempre estaban escritas dentro de lugares poco concurridos para que nadie los viera como en casas o almacenes abandonados en donde solo los indigentes los miraban pero no les hac an caso bien llamar a mi estaci n para que manden a alguien dijo mientras miraba la sangre que no vas a hacer nada? Pregunt indignado el due o de la tienda - encontraste a alguien en la escena, alg n sospechoso? Pregunt el oficial bueno no la verdad cuando llegue ya estaba as respondi un poco apenado el due o entonces mandar a alguien que investigue dijo el oficial mientras se encaminaba hacia su veh culo, lo encendi y se encamino a la estaci n, el resto del trayecto fue calmado y sin problemas, cuando llego a la estaci n le dijo a la recepcionista - manda a alguien que investigue una tienda en la calle paleto no recuerdo en nombre de la tienda disculpa la oficial lo miro y le dijo al Jack n son, si lo s ya recibimos la llamada una patrulla va en camino, por cierto te llego una carta te espere en tu oficina y bajo la mirada para escribir en unos documentos gracias respondi el y camino por el pasillo atravesando unas puertas de madera de unos 3 metros, camino hasta el fondo de la estaci n hasta una oficina que dec a oficial S. Marcus Smith entro por la puerta estaba todo muy organizado ten a un escritorio de madera con una linterna que se sosten a en una esquina y muchos papeles de los casos de sangre encontrados en el escritorio, en sima de todo hab a una carta que solo dec a oficial Sam Marcus Smith departamento de polic a .  
> <p>


End file.
